


Fallen

by Twyd



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Chases, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, First Time, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Slash, Tenderness, Trust Issues, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyd/pseuds/Twyd
Summary: "He’s so close to home that he gets careless."





	Fallen

Izaya’s not far from home.

He's normally lost Shizuo by this point, but it doesn’t matter, Shizuo never chases him right to his front door. Izaya hasn’t even done anything this time. It’s just habit.

He’s so close to home that he gets careless. He’s tearing across the last street to get to his building, when his foot somehow lands at the wrong angle, and his tendons wrench as he goes down. It feels like his ankle has split in two. He lies there in a ball the middle of the road with his eyes shut, teeth grit, eyes willing himself through the worst of it.

He hears Shizuo, slower now that he can see Izaya is down, but knows without trying that he can’t get up.

“...hurt yourself?" Shizuo calls eventually. Izaya is unable to respond without whimpering, so he doesn't.

Shizuo advances when he doesn’t answer, and Izaya steels himself mentally for the worst.

“You need to get up,” the other man says. “You’re in the middle of the road.”

Izaya very tentatively flexes his ankle this way and that, testing its limits. He tries to figure out how he can raise himself without being struck with pain.

Shizuo comes close enough to touch, and Izaya swipes his knife out with one motion, balanced on one arm, within easy striking distance of Shizuo's waist.

“Woah.” Shizuo holds up his hands in mock defence. “If you knife me when I’m trying to help you I’ll fucking kill you.”

Izaya looks at him steadily, not lowering the blade.

“Help me,” he repeats.

“You’re in the middle of the road,” Shizuo says again, with this newfound patience. When Izaya doesn’t respond, Shizuo steps round the knife and kneels in front of him. Ignoring the blade, he glides his hands around Izaya’s back and under his legs, gathering him to his chest as if he were a puppy, and lifting him in one fluid motion.

“What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? Get that fucking knife out of my face.”

He carries Izaya off the road, to the side of the street he needs to be on, not the one he'd fallen on, and he doesn't stop there. Izaya realises he is taking him home. 

He expects Shizuo to deposit him in the lobby, but he takes Izaya into the elevator and right up to his apartment.

“Get your keys out,” Shizuo says, just as Izaya had been about to tell him to put him down. 

It seems sensible not to argue. He lets them both in to his apartment, and Shizuo carries him right over to the couch, easing him down with care. 

Izaya holds on to Shizuo's arm for a moment to steady himself.

“Thanks,” he says.

Shizuo nods. He makes no move to go.

“You going to call Shinra?”

Izaya’s face darkens. He knows he can never go to Shinra again, not when he finds out about Celty's head. He knows he's getting closer and closer to that day, and it's making him second guess everything.

“No.”

“Why not?” Shizuo says, oblivious.

“Because,” he snaps, wincing when the energy jars his leg.

“OK,” Shizuo says, like he’s humouring a five year old. “Some other doctor then?”

“It’s just a sprain, it just needs strapping up,” Izaya growls, wanting Shizuo to go so he can start thinking straight, but Shizuo is still looking at him with that expression he can’t place. Izaya has only ever seen him in different stages of anger, so it’s hard to decipher anything more complex, especially when his perceptive skills are clouded with pain.

“Do you need me to bring you anything?” Shizuo offers.

Izaya opens his mouth to say _no, go away,_ but realises it doesn't make sense to limp and crawl around while help is still here. If the tenderness is anything to go by, he'll be doing that for days. So he tells Shizuo where he keeps the first aid kit. 

Izaya eases off his shoes and socks when Shizuo is gone, wriggling out of his coat. He rolls up his trouser leg to inspect the damage, grimacing to find his ankle already swollen. He can't believe he’d been so stupid. He _never_ trips.

"That looks bad," Shizuo offers, coming back with the little box. 

"Yeah. I'm taking my pants off,” he tells Shizuo, already undoing his belt. If this won't get rid of him, nothing will. 

Shizuo blushes and looks away.

He stays however, his face politely turned aside as Izaya struggles and wriggles out of his jeans. He drags the first aid kit towards himself when he’s done, already tired, and Shizuo turns back to him questioningly.

“Do you need help?”

 _No_ , he thinks, but he hesitates, thinking about how best to position himself, and Shizuo seems to take this as a yes.

Izaya draws back when the other man kneels in front of him, cringing when the motion jars his ankle.

“I won't hurt you,” Shizuo says. “I used to help Kasuka a lot when we were younger, he was always getting hurt. I can be gentle.”

“I don't think so. You’re a lot stronger now, and a lot less motivated to reign it in.”

“I’m not completely uncontrollable, y'know. And you have a knife in your hand.”

So he does. He’d withdrawn it from his pocket after discardng his jeans, almost unconscously. Holding it is like second nature whenever Shizuo is in the vicinity. He still does't give Shizuo his leg. 

Shizuo rolls his eyes. “We’re talking about bandaging a sprain here, not heart surgery. I’ll call Shinra if you’re not going to let me help.”

So he lets Shizuo settle in front of him and carefully bring Izaya’s foot to rest on his thigh. One hand goes further up his calf, avoiding the damaged area, before he begins to wind the bandage around his foot. The tip of his thumb brushes against the arch of Izaya's foot, making him jolt, then wince. 

Shizuo looks up at him questioningly, an eyebrow quirked.

"You're ticklish?"

"Don't tickle me."

"OK."

Izaya looks down at the crown of blond hair as Shizuo goes back to what he's doing, unable to believe Shizuo is this close to him. He could slit the other man's throat in a heartbeat.

“How come you’re not talking to Shinra?” Shizuo asks without looking up, snapping him out of it.

“None of your business,” Izaya says, rather ungraciously, considering the circumstances, but Shizuo doesn’t so much as growl, just keeps his head down and keeps wrapping up Izaya’s ankle in silence. His hands are large, slightly calloused, but he _is_ gentle, taking care not to hurt him. Izaya notices he is still blushing, probably because it’s not every day you kneel in front of your enemy when they’re in their underwear.

“Why the act of charity?” Izaya asks, when the silence gets too heavy. His bare leg is in Shizuo’s hands, his foot on Shizuo's thigh, and it's just too weird. 

Shizuo doesn’t answer for a moment.

“I don’t want to fight you any more.”

Izaya looks down at his head, thinking he must have misheard him.

“OK.”

Shizuo does look up then, hands stilling around Izaya's calf.

“OK,” he repeats. “That’s it?”

“What did you want?”

Shizuo’s eyes drop again. He seems to realise for the first time that Izaya’s bare leg is on his lap, in his hands, and gets a little flustered. “I don't know. I expected a little more resistance. A bad joke, at the very least. Not that I’m complaining,” he adds. “Maybe you’re not thinking straight.” He pats Izaya’s leg gently.

Izaya doesn’t answer.  _Shizuo_ is the one who is not thinking straight as far as he is concerned.

He continues to watch Shizuo’s every move, in case he changes his mind and decides to break Izaya’s bones. **  
**

"Seriously," Izaya says, curous. "Why are you doing this? Is it to get me in debt to you or something?"

"No," he says without looking up. "I don't think your brain works like that. I think you do whatever you want regardless."

"Why then?" Izaya persists, slightly irritated at Shizuo's assumptions about how he thinks.

"To show you that I can," Shizuo answers. "I know you think I'm about to snap you in two. I can feel it."

He squeezes Izaya's knee very gently, which, like the rest if him, is clenched with tension.

"You could if you wanted to."

"I _don't_ want to."

Izaya is silent.

Shizuo is up to Izaya's calf now, almost done. His ankle is already feeling more protected. He can feel Shizuo's breathing, and has to fight back a shiver.

Shizuo's winding up the last of the material now. The motion is soothing, almost hypnotic. He's so relaxed, he almost jumps when Shizuo finally speaks.

“Is this OK?” He's looking up at Izaya again, one hand around his ankle and the other further up his leg, near the sensitive part at the back of his knee. Izaya feels a little flutter of emotion as he looks away.

“It’s fine. Thank you.”

Shizuo nods and lets go. He sits there looking at Izaya with that unreadable expression, while Izaya tries to keep his own features neutral. He wonders if Shizuo's expecting him to be more polite.

“You can make yourself some tea or get out."

Shizuo laughs. It helps to break the tension somewhat.

“OK. I’m going.”

Izaya folds his knife in two and puts it aside.

“Thanks again.”

He waits until he hears the front door open before sighing with relief, and quickly downing a couple of painkillers. He normally doesn’t bother, prefers to let his body deal with things, but the slightest twitch still stings, and he wants to sleep well to help himself recover. He massages his leg idly, still warm from Shizuo's hands. Starts wondering whether it would be better to sleep here, where he had food and everything he needed for work, or upstairs, where he had a bathroom and a bed, but none of the former. 

He's still thinking when the front door shuts with Shizuo on the wrong side of it, and Izaya can hear him coming back. 

“I need to say something,” Shizuo says, not angry but not exactly calm either. “While you’re still and you're not saying or doing anything. It didn’t feel good, seeing you in pain. I don’t know. These days, none of it feels good.”

Izaya opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. 

“Sometimes when I’m chasing you, I wonder what the hell I’m doing. OK, sometimes you start something, but not always. Sometimes I start it.”

Izaya nods when Shizuo seems to expect some sort of response.

He suddenly feels vulnerable like this, half lying in the couch with his legs exposed, and shifts without thinking, wincing when it hurts.

Shizuo blinks and seems to forget what he's saying, stepping back a little and looking sheepish.

“You all right?”

Izaya keeps his eyes closed, needing a few seconds. He hears Shizuo moving in front of him again, probably to see if the bandage should be tightened. His eyes are still closed when Shizuo kisses him. This makes him start again, but Shizuo is ready for him this time, a hand gently pressing his leg into the couch, holding it still. His brain has barely gone from processing the remaining pain to processing the kiss, when Shizuo starts to move away, and Izaya catches him by the collar and pulls him back, not wanting to hear explanations.

Shizuo deepens the kiss, his free hand going into Izaya's hair. He moves down after a moment to kss Izaya's throat, needing more, and mouthes his collar aside to kiss his shoulder.

Izaya is still gripping Shizuo's shirt, like he's forgotten how to move. He's unsure if the painkillers have started to kick in, or if it really feels this good. Both Shizuo's hands glide under Izaya's shirt, and Izaya begins to unbutton Shizuo's in response, leaning back, stretching out his good leg to accommodate him better.

He forgets about his bad leg again, so Shizuo's hand comes back to secure it. Izaya puts his own hand over Shizuo's to keep it there, and Shizuo strokes it with his thumb, and the tenderness of this alone is almost enough to make him come.

"Izaya," Shizuo says. "Maybe we should slow down.”

Izaya is trying to kiss him again, and it takes his brain a moment to catch up.

“What?”

The other man's shirt is open, half hs clothes gone gone, hair dishevelled, skin flushed, one hand on Izaya’s leg and the other balancing himself on the couch, half on the couch and half on the floor. Izaya can't think of slowing down.

“I mean,” Shizuo says, swallowing. “If this is hurting you, and you should be resting...I don't want it to feel like I'm taking advantage- ”

"Shizuo," Izaya interrupts. “Don’t chicken out now.”

He meant it to sound lighthearted, but it comes out hard.

“I’m not, I just -”

“Then why are you freaking out,” Izaya growls, angrier with himself than with Shizuo, for getting so carried away. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Isn’t it?” He looks at Izaya searchingly. “I think it is.”

Izaya looks at their overlapping hands on his leg and feels his throat tighten.

“Look, just fucking go if you don’t want to, but don’t sit here and- “

Shizuo kisses him again, harder than before.

“I do want to,” Shizuo breathes, pinning him with his whole body now. “It’s not that. I do want to.”

Izaya hums in response, arching his back as Shizuo's hands go under his shirt. He pushes Shizuo's shirt off his shoulders, and starts unbuckling his belt.

“Here or upstairs?” Shizuo says into his neck, and it takes Izaya a moment to realise what he means.

It would make sense to stay here, but there was a hell of a lot more room on his bed, and more room meant more comfort.

“Upstairs?”

He’s lifted to Shizuo’s chest again like it’s nothing, carried up the stairs and eased on to his bed. It's easier to keep still here, for Shizuo to be close without Izaya feeling the need to make room for him. 

“I’ve never done this before,” Izaya tells him, when he's finally naked, Shizuo's hands running over his thighs and stomach but avoiding his hard on, as if asking permission to touch him.

“With a guy? Me neither.”

Izaya says nothing, but Shizuo's hands still. 

“...never? Why not?”

“Does it matter,” he growls.

“No, I just…I don’t get it. You could have anyone you want.”

Izaya starts tugging at the rest Shizuo’s clothes before he can feel anything, not in a fit of passion, but to tell him to get on with it. Shizuo gets it, lets Izaya undress him.

 

Lowers his weight back on to Izaya, Izaya closes his eyes as their cocks touch. It's so delicious, so, _so_ , right, he can't help but wonder if this was meant to happen all along.

He starts feeling around his drawer with one hand as they kiss, and pushes what he finds into Shizuo's hand. Izaya has a bruise on one hand, from one of their earlier run ins. Shizuo lifts it to his mouth and kisses it. 

He waits for Shizuo to coat his fingers. He strokes Izaya with his free hand as he slips one finger inside, stretching him open.

“Is this OK?”

Izaya nods, not trusting himself to speak. Shizuo adds a second fnger, and this time it hurts, but Shizuo bends both fingers just so, and it sends a delicious spasm through him. His arms go up of their own accord and grip the frame of the bed.

Shizuo moves down Izaya's body and kisses his inner thigh before taking, his cock in his mouth, slipping another finger inside as he does so, holding Izaya's leg still with his other hand. Part of Izaya wants to shake it off, wants to wrap every inch of himself around Shizuo in spite of the pain. _This  
_ he has done before, but it's still so new and so significant because it's Shizuo, and all the different sensations are maddening.

Shizuo chooses this moment to look up and see him biting his lip, and draws back.

“Are you OK?”

Izaya grabs his wrist before the fingers can leave his body, clinging to it with both hands.

“Yes,” he says, eyes closed. “Don’t stop.”

Shizuo moves his fingers inside him again, and Izaya hears him touching his cock, coating it. His fingers withdraw, and replaced by the blunt head of his cock.

“Is this OK?”

“Stop fucking asking if it’s fucking OK.”

Shizuo chuckles.

“Sorry.”

It’s not the way he imagined. It _hurts_ , it hurts far more than Shizuo’s fingers. It doesn't feel right, and there's no give in his muscles. 

“Relax,” Shizuo tells him, nuzzling his hair, and Izaya opens his mouth to tell him that he _can’t_ relax, it hurts, that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this after all, when Shizuo kisses him again, and his hand goes back to Izaya’s cock. The combination of the friction on his cock, Shizuo's mouth on his, the weight of his body, distract hm enough to bear with it.

Shizuo moves Izaya with him as he shifts on to his side, and then his back, reversing their postions, giving Izaya more control as he starts to move. Izaya's own hand wraps around Shizuo's on his cock, needing more friction, precome spilling out on to Shizuo's stomach as the last of the pain is taken over by something more urgent. What had felt impossble becomes effortless, their movements in sync, perfect.

Unable to be still, Shizuo pulls Izaya down and flips them back, holding Izaya down as he fucks him.

Izaya fists his hair and kisses him, feeling the end build, and Shizuo grabs his calf at the last minute as they come, pressing into him, holding it steady as he shakes.

His hand doesn't relax until Izaya is still, and then he keeps it there, keeps his face in Izaya's hair.

Izaya is quiet underneath him, oversensitive and still. Shizuo stays curled around him. Minutes pass, and he doesn't move away. He starts stroking Izaya's leg idly.

“Why did you do this?” Izaya murmurs, when it’s clear he’s not going anywhere.

So much time passes that it's clear he's not going to answer. If it weren't for the caresses on his leg, Izaya would think he was asleep.

Eventually Shizuo does move, but only to arrange pillows near Izaya's legs.

“You need to elevate it,” Shizuo explains.

Izaya holds out his ankle and lets Shizuo do what he wants with it.

Shizuo wraps round him again when he's done. 

“How come you've never done this before?”

Izaya has every right to ignore this as well, but he finds himself trying to explain.

“It’s not a big deal, it’s not like I was saving it or anything. I just…every time I came close it always felt so boring, like I was just going through the motions. I just didn’t see the point. I wanted to…”

He trails off. He wanted to _want_ it, and this is the first time he really had. He's not ready to admit that. 

Shizuo doesn’t pursue it. Before long, Izaya can tell by his breathing that he is asleep, and begins to drift himself. 

He had been going to go to his other apartment, the one without stairs, and have Namie send him some things, but now, he thinks he might stick around.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated new year :)


End file.
